1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related with the art of determining the combination of ink amount for realizing the specified colors from among the combination of any optional ink amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses generally record a combination of four or more colors of ink (for example, CMYK (cyan, magenta, yellow and black)) on the recording medium to express a large number of colors. There are a plurality of combinations of ink amount required to print a color in such printing apparatuses. Therefore, a technology for determining the combination of ink amount to make the reproduced colors appear in the same colors under different light sources is known (for example, JP-A-7-95425).
In the art described above, the learning of neural network for specific light source is required, and it was difficult to learn how to make colors appear the same under any of optional light sources. In addition, it was difficult to take into account indispensable conditions (graininess and the limitation of ink amount) for the amount of ink used in printing apparatuses.
In addition, the specified colors for corporate logos and posters for which the color value is strictly determined must be reproduced with a color value determined under the standard light source and at the same time the color appearance under a plurality of light sources must be harmonized to the maximum extent possible, and there has been no technology capable of determining such a combination of ink amount.